Fantasy Felines
__TOC__ The Fantasy Felines on FarmVille got introduced on January 19th, 2013. It is an all new feature in which you can raise baby cats into majestic adult Fantasy Felines and can be harvested every 8 hours. When the feature is released to you, you receive a pop-up. If you click on it, you will receive a Fantasy Feline Crate. When you open it, you can choose between 2 baby cats; either a blue or pink one. With both steps, you will be able to share Canned Food with your neighbors through your wall. Both babies need to stay on farm if you want to feed it. If you store baby in existing pen you will lose your progress! Each crate can be progressed into 1 of 20 cats. Once completed you can purchase more crates in the Market for . Feeding Of course, your baby cat needs to grow. To do this, you need to feed it. Every crate has 4 phases in total of which three requires you to feed them in order to evolve to the next phase. Remember while you can only use one counter for each recipe in the Craftshop, you can place a Craftshop on every farm and make one of each recipe per farm if you so desire. Canned Food ;At Phase 0 There is no feeding required. ;At Phase 1 :Canned Food can be crafted in the Craftshop with the use of 3 peanut bushels, 4 blackberry bushels and 3 oats bushels. The recipe takes six hours to complete and yields one can of food. You will need 5 canned food to evolve one Fantasy Feline to phase 2. Dry Food ;At Phase 2 :Dry Food can be crafted in the Craftshop with the use of 3 grape, 3 spinach and 3 squash bushels. The recipe takes 6 hours to complete and yields one bowl of food. You will need 10 dry food to evolve one Fantasy Feline to phase 3. Treat ; At Phase 3 :Treat can be crafted in the Craftshop with the use of 3 cotton, 3 raspberry and 3 artichoke bushels. The recipe takes 6 hours to complete and yields one treat. You will need 15 treats to raise one Fantasy Feline to the final phase, phase 4. Feline Evolution Baby Stages To collect all of these (20) new Fantasy Felines, you will need 20 Fantasy Feline Crates total. Collecting them goes through a table, which can be found in the charts below below: Of course, this is showing the blue table, but the Pink table works just the same! Each time you progress, you will have the option to select the type of Feline. However, as you progress through stages, there will be certain types of Felines you will not be able to select. Please read the chart below so you can find out how you can get your desired Feline. Progression Tree After you finish feeding animal to the last stage, you will be able to keep the chosen animal and you will get a new Fantasy Feline Crate that can be grown in a new feline. Gallery Feline1.png Feline2.png Feline3.png Feline4.png Feline5.png Feline Pink.png Fantasy Felines Pop Up.png Canned Food Recipe Craftshop.png See also